


Why?

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: The Politics of Love [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: A little into Aaron's past. Mentions of hard times and sadness. Please enjoy.





	Why?

Aaron and Alexander had become very close friends after that. They often talked and they had even decided to get a place together. they were currently sitting on the couch, talking and watching the news.  
“Fucking Trump!” They chorused at the same time, smiling at each other over the rim of the popcorn bowl between them.

“He’s backing out of a deal that’s in place to protect not just our country, but the entire Earth itself!” Aaron aded angrily, making Alexander grin with mischief glittering in his eyes.  
“Wow, who knew Aaron Burr had guts?” he teased, ruffling Aaron’s hair and making the other boy mock glare at him.  
“Shut the fuck up, Hamilton,” he retorted, smacking Alexander’s arm, making the two of them laugh out loud, the sound of their amusement filling the quiet room and making it feel more…alive, somehow. Yeah, that was the word, Aaron thought, still smiling.

It was hours later when thing started to get to a tricky place. Aaron and Alexander were getting dinner together when Aaron looked up at a photo. It was of his parents, his first parents, the ones that hadn’t worked out exactly right. They had been…well, Aaron guessed unorthodox might be the best word for them: unorthodox and cruel as hell, at least in his dad’s case.

Aaron could feel his panic and anger and sadness and resentment and gratitude and hope and love all surging up inside him, rushing like the inevitably destructive yet utterly purifying and all-cleansing tide on a beach he had been to once with Miss Lauren. That had been a blast.

Alexander looked on, unsure what to do exactly. He wanted to fix whatever was happening to Aaron, except he didn’t know what the fuck was happening to Aaron. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and put it on the other’s back, almost pulling it away when Aaron squeaked and flinched a little, but somehow Hamilton knew this was the right move.  
Sure enough, Aaron soon relaxed into the touch, shooting Hamilton a grateful look. Hamilton smiled back. He had noticed that Aaron had been breathing shallowly and way too fast; it seemed to be easing up, at least a little, if he wasn’t severely wrong.

Aaron pulled himself out of his emotions and looked directly at Alexander again.  
“Sorry about that. I was just on the edge of having a panic attack, that’s all.”

Hamilton glared—seriously glared this time—at Aaron, his eyes flashing with angry fire, but also with something else: protectiveness? Affection? Both? Aaron wasn’t quite sure; all he knew was that he was very pleasantly surprised.

“That’s all? That’s fucking all, Aaron? Are you mother-fucking kidding me! That is most definitely not all! You matter to me now and you do not get to just say “that’s all”! You do not get to look me in the face and say that after two months of us being like this! Having this amazing thing, whatever you wanna call it. You and I are going to sit down and talk about this like adults.”

Aaron had his mouth wide open by the end of Alexander’s outburst, rant, speech, whatever it was. No one, except Miss Lauren or Miss Skyler, had ever stuck up for him like that or cared about him like that.  
However could he refuse after such a passionate speech?

Inhaling deeply to try and prepare himself, Aaron faced Alexander fully.  
“you want the full version or the really short version?” he asked.  
Alexander glared again. “What do you think?” he asked, his tone a mixture of warm and sarcastic.  
“Okay. Here we go.”

Five-year-old Aaron sat on the floor in the middle of a puddle of his own blood. His mother was dead and his father had run off after beating his young son into a pulp. Little Aaron could already hear the ambulance’s sirens screaming urgently in the distance; that must mean the neighbors had called 911. Aaron remembered his mother explaining it to him when he was four, holding him in her lap and touching his rosy little cheeks and his still tiny hands and occasionally rubbing his back comfortingly as she talked. He had liked her voice: warm and soothing like the hot chocolate they had once, with the little sweet floaty white things—his mom had called the marshmallows—floating and sometimes sinking in the liquid but always coming up in the end.

“You’re like the marshmallows, Aaron,” she had said to him, running her hand along his back tenderly. “I’m really sick, you already know that. When I go, you have to stay floating. Life won’t be easy, but you need to float, not sink. Can you promise me that, Aaron?”  
The young boy had nodded his head solemnly, gazing frightfully at his mother, who had still looked all right then, not how she would look later, with the bags under her eyes and her face pale and tired because of all the chemo stuff they were giving her.

Jackson Burr had died two months later, two days before Aaron turned five.  
Now, five-year-old Aaron sat in the blood and wondered what would happen to him. It was his birthday and his mother was dead and his dad had hit him because he blamed him for Jackson dying. Aaron didn’t really like that, but he couldn’t say that with the giant whip his father held. 

The ambulance was getting closer. Aaron clutched the bottom of his shirt and prayed just like his mom had told him. He sat and sat and sat and prayed and prayed and prayed for what felt like forever to Aaron until he felt a pair of warm, soft hands lift him gently, holding him close and setting him on a stretcher.

After the hands, everything was a blur to Aaron and his little mind. He wasn’t really conscious, since he had lost a lot of blood without realizing. When he woke up enough to understand again, their were two women sitting by his bed in a big, white room. The one on his right had black hair and beautiful, clear gray eyes and the kindest, most loving smile the little boy had ever seen, even more kind and loving than his mother’s had been when she was alive.  
The other one, on Aaron’s left, was a tall lady with blond hair to her wast and falling straight down her back. It didn’t look, at least from where Aaron was, like their was any of the gooey things that other ladies he had seen on TV had in their hair. This woman also had blue eyes like the sky Aaron had seen with his mom a couple of times, when they would sit outside in the summer and Jackson would tell him about the stars and how they were all people once.

The woman with black hair leaned over, but not too close because she seemed to notice that Aaron wasn’t very trusting of them yet.  
“Can you please tell me your name, little one?” she asked, her voice rising and falling like water. It made Aaron smile immediately. “Aaron,” he said softly, blushing shyly and looking at her through his eyelashes.

The woman smiled very very wide and nodded her head. “I love that name! I’m Miss Lauren, but you can just call me Lauren if you want.” She was so nice! Aaron like her right away.

“Hi, Miss Lauren,” he said, testing it out. She beamed at him and gently patted his headonce. Aaron found that he didn’t mind. Plus, no one had ever really looked at him that way, not even his mom.

The other lady looked over, a matching smile to Miss Lauren’s on her face. “I’m Skyler, but you can call me Miss Skyler,” she said. Her voice was deep and warm, like hot chocolate. She sounded like hot chocolate and she looked like the sky. She couldn’t be mean, Aaron decided. Plus, she was giving him the same warm look that Miss Lauren was.

Miss Lauren was a therapist. That meant she helped Aaron with his mental problems. “I help you fix what’s wrong or broken or what’s bothering you in your brain,” she explained two days later as they sat in Aaron’s big white room where there were a lot of people in white too. Miss Lauren explained it was called a hospital and people came here to get fixed if something was broken in them.  
“It’s kind of like if you break your car and you take it to a mechanic. They fix it, right?”

She beamed with pride when Aaron nodded his head yes. “I’m here to fix you,” she finished. They spent a long time talking about serious things: his parents and how they made him feel and how he felt all the time without his mom. They talked about less serious things too: superheroes and magic and fairytales and science and jokes. Aaron quickly learned that Miss Lauren told the funniest jokes.  
“What do you get when you cross a vampire with a snowman?” she asked, giggling a little and waiting for Aaron.  
“I dunno,” he answered, smiling expectantly, knowing already it would be a good one.  
“Frostbite!” Miss Lauren exclaimed with delight, reaching out and tickling Aaron. The boy was scared at first, but then he remembered that it was only Miss Lauren and Miss Lauren was there to fix him and not hurt him like his dad.

Aaron was surprised when he laughed because of what Miss Lauren’s fingers were doing on his belly. They were moving really fast, kind of scratching was the best way Aaron could think of it. He soon found himself unable to stop laughing.  
“Stop, Miss Lauren!” he squealed, but he didn’t really mean it because he was laughing and Miss Lauren was laughing too and the world was perfect, especially when Miss Lauren gently pulled Aaron into her arms and pressed her face into the very top of his head, where his really soft hair started.

The door opened then and Miss Skyler came in. Miss Skyler was a doctor, a pediatric surgeon who also did something called orthopedics. “I fix colds and bones and things like that,” was her explanation.  
Aaron had grinned at her. “Do you have to fix cold bones?”  
Mis Skyler laughed out loud. Her laugh was perfect: loud and unrestrained and full, like a church bell or something like that.

Mis Skyler was here now to check Aaron and do some physical therapy with him. He had broken his arms, both of them, in four places and he had big bruises on his body that Miss Skyler would cover with smelly creams and she would massage him.

Physical Therapy was less pleasant. Miss Skyler made Aaron try to move his fingers and arms and she had him do stretches and try to squeeze balls. It was fun though because they talked after too, like Miss Lauren and he did, and they would play games and take long walks outside and sometimes, if he was feeling very tired and Miss Skyler could see he needed it, she would gently lift him up and hold him close to her and walk around with him. Miss Skyler was gentle like Miss Lauren was, but in a different way. She had hands that Aaron could tell knew what they were doing every time she touched him.

They did their thing then they all sat in Aaron’s room. It turned out that Miss Skyler and Miss Lauren were married. Aaron smiled when he heard this. He had said that he thought only men and women could marry each other, but Miss Lauren had explained that there were different kinds of love.

Aaron had been half-asleep in his room and the two women had been talking quietly in the corner. He heard words like “adoption” and “orphan” and “our own” and he didn’t understand.  
Usually, when he didn’t understand something, he asked one of them because one or both of them were always there. That was how things had been for the past two months that Aaron had been here in the hospital. So he asked and they explained that they wanted to adopt him, which meant they would be his new mothers.  
Aaron thought about it for only a moment before he was jumping up and hugging them hard. And so they had become Mama Skyler and Mama Lauren.

Alexander was silent through the whole story and Aaron looked to him for a reaction. Alexander smiled and hugged his best friend. “Thanks for telling me,” he said sincerely. Aaron nodded and grinned.


End file.
